


Questioning the Answers

by bisexualmulan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexuality, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Character, Pansexual Character, Rating May Change, Relationship(s), Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualmulan/pseuds/bisexualmulan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU - Lexa and Clarke have been best friends for years, but when Lexa's two best friends start dating, Lexa begins to question who she is, what she wants, and who she wants to be.  Formerly so sure of herself and her reality, the ground begins to crumble at her feet.</p><p>Thankfully, she has a mentor and friends who know exactly what she's going through. Falling for your straight best friend is never easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Subtle Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything associated with The 100.
> 
> Also, I'm not entirely sure how explicit this may get, so stay tuned and don't be shocked if the rating goes up.

“You looked pretty chummy out there tonight with Cage, Lex.”

“Would you care to get chummy with my fist, perv?”

“Yeah, Lee - I can’t believe Anya didn’t drag you two apart with the way his hands were roaming. She wouldn’t even let Bell and I get that close!”

“Let’s be honest, Clarke,” she sneered, “Anya was probably hoping he’d take it too far and I’d end up giving him a black eye. She’s never liked him because he interrupts her in class every five minutes with something dumb.”

“He’s such a self-serving ass. I’ve thought about ways to prank him in the locker room, but nothing seems severe enough.”

“I know. I only danced with him to give him blue balls, but who knew he was actually a good dancer?”

“I’ll start making the wedding invites! Can I be the maid of honor?”

“Naw, if she’s marrying that pussy you’ll have to be her best man. God, what I wouldn’t do to see him in a wedding gown…” he trailed off wistfully, gazing at the stars.

They all burst into laughter at the image, earning a few stares from the cars they passed. They didn’t care - it was prom night.

Clarke, Lexa and Bellamy were inseparable. In fact, they even were on the same sports teams, music groups, and after school clubs. Clarke and Lexa had been best friends for years and more or less lived at one another’s house. Lexa spent so much time with Bellamy’s family throughout high school, his aunt and uncle were basically her own. They were supposed to be the dynamic trio, the best friends for life, and the closest family each other would ever have. That was, until Clarke started dating Bellamy.

Lexa had admired Bellamy, an upperclassman, for years. He was a hysterical, talented, sensitive, and a beloved character at their high school. He was the epitome of the perfect guy. Bell was every girl’s best friend and the most understanding friend she had ever had. She needed him in her life, but would never pine away after him. He was her ‘bro’ and she wouldn’t risk that for the world. She wasn’t stupid - she knew Bellamy needed her as his confidant, moral compass, and physical support through familial tragedy. Bellamy needed just ONE friend who didn’t seem obsessed or in love with him that he could talk to about personal aches and misguided decisions. Lexa was that friend. 

A very, very single friend.

It wasn’t for lack of trying, however. She would meet sweet guys and bring them around, but she had an unfortunate knack of bringing around the ‘perfect guy’ for another friend. It would become clear that someone liked him, so Lexa’s strict adherence to the bro code ended it every time. Maybe it was selflessness, or stupidity, or self-loathing. She had given up trying to reason it out.

Either way, she never quite expected to be in the backseat of Bellamy’s convertible while he drove with her best friend Clarke in the front seat - a corsage around her wrist.

They pulled into the drive-thru at McDonald's.

"Hey Lee, you want anything?"

"Um, no," she answered, startled from her reverie, "I'm good. Not so hungry."

Clarke glanced back at her, puzzled. "Are you sure, Lee? You never turn down M&M McFlurries."

Lexa made a hollow laugh. "I'm sure, chica. I had too many pretzels at the dance. Not to mention, my mom will kill me if I have a milkshake when I already ate a supreme quesadilla on the way home from school.”

“Ugh, your mom is so stupid. If she even knew the workout we had at track today…”

Bellamy nodded in agreement. “We ran almost 9 miles. She can chill. Please tell me you’re at least going to have some s’mores at Raven’s?”

She rolled her eyes. “When have I ever turned down s’mores at a bonfire? Isn’t there a superstition that a violation of this golden rule would result in seven years of bad sex?”

It was Clarke’s turn to laugh as she took the proffered McFlurry. “Well then, please educate me on all this great sex you’re not telling me about! I’m dying to know.”

Lexa turned scarlet. It was common knowledge that her mind was perpetually in the gutter, but no one was allowed to touch her with a ten foot pole. When she briefly dated one of the stars of their rival basketball team, she wouldn’t let him kiss her for a month. And when he shoved his hand up her shirt and presumptuously unhooked her bra, she kicked him out of her house and broke up with him three days later. Dancing was different - it wasn’t invasive. She wasn’t about to do anything that wasn’t on her terms in her way. She was the commander of her own life and her own body.

Well, anywhere outside of her own home, that was. 

Shaking her head to rid herself of this darker thought, she brought herself back to reality. They had pulled into Raven’s place. It was time to put on a happy face and pretend that she wasn’t extremely uncomfortable being the third wheel with her best friends. With a small sigh, she swung herself up and over the car door, heels landing with a thud on the hard dirt.

“So ladylike, as always, Lee,” Bellamy smirked from the driver’s seat as she flashed him a genuinely mischievous grin.

“Perhaps you would rather I was a knight in shining armour? At your request, my liege.”

With a ridiculous flourish of her arms, Lexa dramatically opened Clarke’s door and offered a hand.

“My lady, I humbly offer my hand, my heart, and my services to one of such radiance under this incandescent full moon.”

Clark giggled as she took Lexa’s hand and rose gracefully to her side. She linked arms with the taller girl and pretended to swoon.

“Oh my,” she breathed theatrically, “how could one resist such chivalry? If only you had a noble steed by your side.”

Before she could say another word, Clarke was swept up into a cradle hold, arms around Lexa’s neck.

“Who needs a steed when I am my own carriage?”

Clarke and Lexa burst into laughter, shaking so much that Lexa could hardly support her anymore.

“Alright, alright,” Bellamy said a bit gruffly, “I think that’s my job, Miss Chivalry. And we should enjoy this bonfire while we still can, considering that your ‘full moon’ is rather clouded over and it’s supposed to rain. Let’s go, idiots.”

Still chuckling, Lexa set her down and brushed herself off. She took just two steps after Bellamy when she felt an insistent hand stalling her. Turning to face her best friend, she was met with concerned eyes that asked a million questions. They never had to verbalize anything unless they wanted.

“Naw, I’m good,” she shook her head and turned back toward Bellamy’s retreating figure, “I just need to take off these damn heels. I hate walking like a linebacker.”

She could feel Clarke’s eyes evaluating her back as she struggled out of those infuriating heels. Rather than waste time reassuring her, she glanced back, smiled like a cheshire cat, and sprinted off toward the woods.

“Race you there, princess!” she yelled over her shoulder, cackling.

“Hey, no fair!”

Unfortunately, Clarke was also the track star on the team. While Lexa was stronger, Clarke was much faster. Even with her head start, Clarke had almost caught up with her by the time they reached the bonfire pit. Lexa skidded to a halt and half-collapsed into a chair left open for her as she scanned the circle for their host. When her eyes met Raven’s, she grinned and nodded a hello. Raven smirked and raised a brow.

“What was that, losers? A race to see who got into my pants first tonight?”

“Ha, ha, ha,” Clarke sarcastically laughed, hardly out of breath. “No thanks, Ray - I’m looking to stay herpes-free tonight.”

“Joke’s on you since you’re going home with pretty boy.”

Instead of taking the empty lawn chair between Lexa and Bellamy, the blonde plopped herself right on her new boyfriend’s lap and snuggled into him.

Lexa’s chest suddenly flared with jealousy. She was almost overcome with possessiveness she didn’t know she was capable of. She needed to chill out - these were her best friends and it was prom. Of course she wasn’t going to be on equal footing tonight. Taking another deep breath, she nearly leapt to her feet.

Octavia looked across the flames at her in question and concern.

“Er - where are the marshmallows?”

Octavia sat back in her chair and motioned to a small table behind her and Lincoln.

“Thank god,” she laughed, “I thought no one would help me break the seal on these!”

Lincoln groaned. “Gee, thanks Lex. I just love when O gets melty sticky stuff all over my stubble.”

“Shove it, you big baby. You know you love it.”

“You’re just lucky I love you.”

“That’s right!” she said gleefully. “You’re hooked, just like Rufio!”

Now it was everyone else’s turn to groan.

“Well technically, he was only killed by Hook and not by his hook. He was stabbed with the captain’s rapier.”

“Shut up, Monty. It was a good joke!”

“I’m just saying! Pass me a stick and some of those white nuggets.”

Raven snorted. “Since when did you love bugs start doing coke?”

“Hey!” Jasper retorted forcefully, “We stick to strictly herbal endeavors. And we’re NOT dating, for the 1000th time!”

Monty’s cheeks were slowly staining red as he hastily began preparing his stick with marshmallows. Lexa was actually impressed at his ability to keep his relative cool. He didn’t need to say anything to her - she knew he had a bit of a thing for his best friend. It wasn’t something you called out a friend on when it was clear that they were uncomfortable about it and not ready to say anything.

“Yeah, yeah, we know,” Lexa dismissed casually. Leaning forward, she said softly, “But if you happen to have any of those ‘white nuggets’ or the green ones, I might be feeling a bit adventurous tonight.”

“Lexa Heda Woods, you will be doing no such thing,” Clarke said angrily, guessing at what she'd said. “I don’t care that you’re on this new ‘devil may care’ and ‘let’s experience life’ thing you’ve got going on. You don’t get to be an idiot just because it’s prom. I’m not trying to be your mom, but I’m the reason you’re even here right now. My rules go.”

“I’m not doing anything stupid,” Lexa grumbled, crossing her arms.

“Lee, your mom only let you come here because she actually listens to ‘the wise Dr. Griffin’. My mom was so annoyed that she had to talk your mom into doing normal teenage things for once in your life."

"Wish she could have talked her into letting me wear a suit, too," she muttered.

Clarke sighed and unfurled herself from Bellamy. "Don't turn this into an 'I hate Indra' party. Eat your damn s'mores and behave so that I can get you home in one piece while we have a good time? Please? I don't want to convince my mom to adopt you. You're already adopted - I feel the extra legal mess would be tedious."

Lexa laughed genuinely this time. Clarke was right of course. And she loved her parents, they just never let her out of the house. Clarke's concern and reassurance that she cared about her grounded Lexa in a way she couldn't describe. She could relax.

"Alright, alright - I'll behave. Now give me some of that chocolate before I have to wrestle it from Octavia."

Once everyone was finally munching on their gooey graham cracker mix, Raven cleared her throat.

"I don’t believe I’ve made you all suffer yet today. Therefore, we shall begin. Choose wisely, my friends. Truth? Or dare?"

Pairs across the group glanced at one another conspiringly. Lexa feared mostly from the looks Octavia and Raven were shooting one another. When she looked to Clarke, however, she was shocked. For the first time she could remember in their friendship, Clarke wasn't looking back with a smirk and a plan; the blonde was looking adoringly up at Bellamy.

This would be a long night.


	2. Pushing the Envelope

"Ok, I first choose... Lincoln! Truth or dare?"

He groaned. "Ugh, dare I guess."

"Feeling dangerous, huh?" She grinned evilly at him. "I dare you to make out with Octavia for thirty seconds -"

"Thank god," he muttered before she continued.

"- with a mouthful of melty marshmallows."

Lincoln stared at her triumphant face for a good ten seconds before he answered. "You aren't serious."

"Oh yes she is, cupcake!" Octavia eagerly readied the sticks with marshmallows as his head fell into his hands. She promptly set them on fire, blew them out, and stuffed her face. "Kwum mere,bwabwy."

Lexa was in stitches as he looked at his girlfriend in disgust. O grinned wider in reply, more disgusting gooeyness oozing from her mouth. He slowly began to lean toward her with tentatively puckered lips, but Octavia grabbed both of his cheeks and smashed their lips together.

It was easily one of the strangest things she had ever seen, yet she couldn't look away. It was gross, messy, ridiculous, and utterly hysterical as O painted his face with marshmallows. Finally, through tears, Raven told them they could stop.

Octavia pulled away, revealing a mess of thick white paste all around his mouth, in his stubble, and on his nose. O swallowed what was left of the mess and joined the laughter at his dismayed look of regret and discomfort. He promptly excused himself and went inside.

It wasn't long before he rejoined them, damp towel in hand and a glare hard set toward their hostess. Lexa was sure that Raven would be paying dearly later, but for now she was safe.

"I really hate you, Reyes. Alright, how about Bellamy? Truth or dare, bro?"

"Truth. I'm not getting covered in marshmallow cum."

Lincoln glowered at him before putting the question to him.

"How many times have you and Clarke fucked?"

Both of them immediately turned bright red and refused to meet one another's gaze. Lexa's heart sank into her stomach. Bellamy kept looking nervously from Clarke to Lincoln and then around the circle. He was clearly searching for an escape route.

She found herself on her feet before she knew what she was doing.

"That's not fair, Lincoln. That's a double truth and you only get one victim per round. Don't be a dick - change the question."

"No way! What are you, their mother? We could ask him if she wasn't here. Same thing. I might as well have asked YOU since you're obsessed with every movement these two make."

Lexa's face heated up and her defensiveness turned to rage. She was not obsessed - she was protective. Her flare in temper and the possessive manner with which she stepped in front of the couple was lost on no one, however, as it rendered her momentarily speechless.

"Twice."

The quiet voice behind her caught everyone off guard. Lexa turned on heel to stare at the blonde.

Clarke was looking at the fire and no one else. This girl was known for her strict moral code and certainly not for sleeping with someone she had just begun dating. Even Bellamy had a look of shock on his face, jaw slack.

"What?," Lexa whispered in disbelief.

Her best friend refused to meet her gaze, but Lexa couldn't look away. Her eyes were glued to her fire-lit profile in shock and something else she didn't have a name for.

"Guess we couldn't have asked you, Lex," Octavia with a huff of amusement.

"Bell, it's your turn," Clarke continued without emotion.

"Uh," he said in confusion, "yeah it is. Um... Well... Jasper. Truth or dare?"

No one's eyes had left the blonde yet. Lexa wasn't sure whether to be pissed at Lincoln, upset with Clarke, or angry as hell with Bellamy. A bit of all three, probably. She felt betrayed and lied to, while also left out on a loop in which she had always been the confidant. She took a few steps away from the circle, casting herself in the shadows as she numbly looked to Jasper.

"Oh, ok. Well, um... Dare? I guess?" He stuttered hesitantly, still uncertain of his role in the circle.

Clarke looked to Bellamy expectantly.

"Right," he cleared his throat, "I dare you to... Play a round of duck duck goose without pants on."

Eyebrows raised amongst the group.

"Your dares are so weird, Bell. I can't believe we're related," Octavia groaned. Heads nodded in agreement, but they all looked to Jasper expectantly.

"Goddamn it, Bellamy. If I have to drop my pants one more time for you, I expect compensation." Jasper chuckled to ease the tension as the rest of the group grinned, recalling the last time they had played this game together. Jasper had sat naked the entire game on a dare, including the part of the night where he was dared to give a lap dance to Octavia. Such nights would live in infamy.

As he began to undress and Lexa retook her seat, she received a text from Finn.

_Finn: Hey, Lex - I just finished work. Should I come over? Or is Raven still pissed I missed prom?_

This could be her out. Lexa had a terrible habit of ghosting out when she was upset or uncomfortable, but she didn't have her car and it was too far for her to run to her house as she sometimes did. Lexa was the proud queen of the Irish exit, something which she really needed right now. She hesitated to reply.

The awkward game resulted in Raven taking Jasper's seat and his attention bent upon readjusting his jeans. She was grateful Jasper happened to be wearing tighty-whities, earning him some snickers and snide comments while easing the tension. With the atmosphere back to normal, Lexa got her voice back.

"Er - hey Raven, where's Finn tonight?"

She scoffed. "Who knows? Still at work, probably. Or off with what's her face, the other EMT."

“Ray, come on,” Clarke said, attempting at reason, “you know he wouldn’t.”

“Sure, Clarke. You’re one to talk.” Raven was practically daring Clarke to defend him with the look she was giving.

The blonde sighed. “Ray, that was one time. He was drunk, you two were basically on a break because you were studying in Germany for a year, and he felt terrible for months for kissing me. He loves you. It was innocent and we were lonely.”

“You’re lucky I didn’t know you back then.”

Lexa turned back to her phone.

_Lexa: She’s not thrilled. Bring her some sort of expensive gift and take her on a wildly romantic date. And could you do me a favor and stop by down the street? I need to get out of here._

_Finn: You and Clarke fighting again?_

_Lexa: No, I just don’t want my mom going ballistic about how late it is. I don’t want to be grounded again._

_Finn: Mm. K. I’ll be at the corner in 15 - try to make it until then without murdering anyone._

She breathed a sigh of relief. Avoid the awkwardness, leave everyone to their festivities, and avoid any unforeseen wrath from her mother.

“Uh, Earth to Lexa?”

Her head snapped up in alarm.

“Lexa,” said Jasper, “what will be it? The T or the D? The Twat or the Dick? The Twiddle or my Diddle? The -”

“Dare. And don’t try any more puns you think are at all humorous. You’re mistaken in that regard.”

“Fine, Commander Killjoy,” he replied, genuinely taken aback. He shook his head, allowing the grin to reappear. “I dare you to let me borrow your phone for ten minutes.”

She raised a brow in annoyance and suspicion, but silently grabbed the device from her lap and extended it toward the scrawny dweeb. He knew better than to text her parents, so she wasn’t overtly worried. Rather than fret about his intentions, she turned back to her friends to select the next victim.

Her gaze rested on their host.

“Honesty or bravery, Reyes.”

“With you on the prowl like this? Honesty. I value my virtue.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Fine. Have you ever had a sex dream about Octavia?”

Raven paused a minute before answering

"Yes, actually. A few. I've got a very kinky best friend, according to my dreams."

"Really?" Octavia yelled in excitement. "I'm so flattered! I've had a few about you, too!"

Lincoln looked between the two with a raised brow. "Should I be worried, ladies?"

Octavia laughed. "As long as you keep doing that thing with your tongue, I won't need to tie Raven up," she replied with a sidelong wink to the dark haired beauty.

"I knew it! You were a Dom in my dreams, O!"

"Lincoln, if I were you or Finn, I would let this happen," said Bellamy with a smirk.

"That's your sister, you pervert," Clarke lightly smacked him as she went to put another marshmallow over the fire.

"Don't be weird. You know I meant the part about two hot girls going at it."

"What, you're into that? Hey Lexa, looks like we have a project on our hands!"

Between her cheeks and the flames, she wasn't sure which was warmer. Praying no one noticed, she calmly readjusted herself, maintaining a stoic look of indifference.

"Phone, Jasper," she demanded.

"Ooo, someone's thought about it,"  
he said with glee. "I always knew the 'best friend' thing was only an act. I've shipped you two for years."

"Phone," she growled. "Now."

"Fine, you can thank me later!"

"For what?" She grabbed her phone suspiciously and glared at him.

"For getting you a date!"

"With whom?" Clarke was fully invested in the exchange now. Lexa's dating life was entirely her business.

Bellamy started laughing. "I bet I can guess!"

"Don't worry, everyone! I've managed to secure the coveted spot for our Lexa on the arm of the one, the only, the handsy... Cage Wallace!"

Hoots and cat calls went up as Lexa ground her teeth in frustration. She opened her phone to see the damage done and attempt to correct this egregious crime.

"I should stab you, tie you up in a tree, and leave you to die."

"That's... weirdly specific, Lex. Do you fantasize about killing us often?" Monty looked torn between pity and concern as he surveyed her.

"Only Jasper and Cage. I would love to chop that piece of shit's hand off the next time he touches me."

"I think Lincoln already called dibs on that. Remember homecoming?" Octavia shuddered at the memory.

Lexa grimaced. "Right. Nevermind. All yours, stud."

She went back to her messages to see what she was dealing with. The higher she scrolled, the wider her eyes became and the harder she had to control her gag reflex. Finally, she all but dropped the offending device.

"What the hell, Jasper? What the fuck is wrong with you?" If looks could kill, this one would have ended him.

"What did you do, Jasper?" Clarke rose to her feet and stared him down.

"Seriously?

_'I could feel it against me when we were dancing and I couldn't help but wonder if I would be able to fit it in -'_

nevermind, I'm not reading this trash out loud."

Fire flared behind Clarke's eyes. "You thought writing smut to Cage from her phone was ok?"

"What are you, seven?" Bellamy looked incredulous.

"It was only a joke, guys," he laughed nervously.

Lexa hurriedly began texting Cage and explaining what happened. She was not about to let him think for another minute that these were products of her own imagination.

“A joke? Jasper, you know the sort of vile creature that he is. You don’t expect him to have these texts screen-shotted and sent around school and all over social media by morning? Not to mention that he will definitely use them to his advantage as revenge for when she turns him down. You’re such a childish moron.”

She could almost see the rage rolling off of Clarke’s shoulders. It calmed her down and warmed her seeing the blonde so protective. She loved this girl.

“No one will believe it anyway - I’m not exactly the school slut. It’s ok, Clarke.”

“No, it’s NOT ok! You’re the class president and you’re supposed to be the bridge between faculty and students. It’s a lot more difficult when no one respects you after you just finished fighting the faculty who tried to force us all to stay at the after-prom all night. Your entire argument was that we aren’t all immature little shits who can’t keep it in their pants.”

“Shit, Clarke. I didn’t even think about -”

“Shut up, Jasper. You should be apologizing to my best friend. No one’s allowed to fuck with her except for me, got it?”

The blonde looked like she was ready to rip his throat out. Lexa couldn’t help the small smile that played at her lips while she surveyed her defender.

“Speaking of you two fucking with each other,” Raven interjected across the pit, “it’s still my turn and I choose Clarke. Truth or dare?”

She seated herself in the previously vacant chair between Bellamy and Lexa, eyes never leaving Jasper.

“Dare.”

“It would be too easy to dare you to commit homicide right now,” Raven laughed. “Pull yourself together, princess.”

Lexa’s phone vibrated. Looking down, she saw the message she had been praying for.

_Finn: The escape pod has landed._

Looking back up, she saw his girlfriend looking maliciously across the fire.

“I dare you to kiss Lexa for one minute.”

She froze. This was not happening.

“Fine,” said Clarke, only the slightest bit of hesitancy in her voice.

“Absolutely not. I do not kiss girls.”

Octavia barked out a laugh. “Shut up, Lexa. You two are basically married already. I’m sure you’ve bumped uglies a time or two.”

She shuddered. “I’m not kissing a girl. And I’m definitely not kissing her,” she replied vehemently and void of all humor.

“What’s the big deal? You’re like sisters,” Bell chimed in. “And you can’t use me as an excuse since I obviously don’t care.”

Lexa tried desperately to hide the rising panic. She wasn’t sure why her body was physically reacting and rejecting this mere suggestion, but she was suddenly petrified. Maintaining a neutral look, she came up with the best explanation she could conceive.

“I just don’t. I’m not into that. It freaks me out. And I don’t kiss my friends.”

“Bullshit,” Monty interjected. “You’ve made out with Lincoln, Finn, and me. You only make out with friends! You don’t even make out with your boyfriends!”

“I’m not doing this. Change the dare.”

“Fine, I’ll give you a choice,” Raven said nonchalantly. “You can either kiss Clarke, or I dare Clarke to strip you down to your underwear. Now I'm dying to see her make you uncomfortable."

“What?,” she questioned menacingly. “You all know I don’t even change in the locker room. If you want some sort of lesbian porn, get it from the internet. I’m not your play toy.”

“Quit being such a big baby and choose. I gave you a ‘no kissing girls’ option, so if you don’t want to tonsil hockey with Clarke, that dress is coming off.”

Octavia was looking at her like she had two heads. “What’s gotten into you, Commander? Chill out. We’ve all seen you in a bathing suit anyway.”

The thought of Clarke at her feet slowly pulling her dress up past her hips, hands brushing her ribs as she eased the dress over her head… it was enough to make her shut down entirely. It was too awkward. Too out of her control. Too intimate. It was… wrong. Her stomach did a weird flip-flop and she gulped.

She stoically turned to the blonde, meeting her eyes with a steely gaze. Doning a toughness she wished she felt, Lexa nodded.

“Thank god,” murmured Jasper. “I thought we’d be arguing until sunrise.”

Clarke got up and offered her a hand to her feet, a reassuring smile on her face.

“Here, hold up your hair while I unzip you.”

“No, Clarke.”

Her blue eyes flickered back to Lexa’s green in question.

“I don’t ‘do’ naked.”

“Oh,” the blonde said in surprise. “No problem.”

Lexa planted herself firmly in front of the girl, seemingly emotionless as her heart began to race with nerves.

“Lee, it’s not a big deal,” Clarke whispered so no one could hear. “It’s ok - I’m not going to turn you into a frog. It’s just a kiss.”

Raven loudly interrupted them. “I didn’t say there had to be foreplay, you weirdos.”

The taller girl merely cocked an eyebrow in annoyance and tilted her head ever so slightly toward their challenger.

“Start the clock and get this over with, Reyes.”

“Clock starts when lips touch, pussy punchers.”

Making a noise of utter disgust, she turned back to a relaxed and unimposing Clarke. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, Lexa leaned down and reluctantly touched their lips together.

She felt Clarke smile at her hesitancy. The next thing she knew, she felt a soft hand at the back of her neck holding her there as smooth lips pressed to her own more insistently. Clarke was warm and gently moved her lips in a way that invited Lexa to relax, too.

This was fine. It had to be fine. She could get through this. This felt really different, but... comfortable. This was already better than the last boy who kissed her like a gaping fish.

Lexa let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and allowed herself to fall into it a bit. Damned if anyone would earn the ability to call her a bad kisser. Her hands fell to Clarke's hips and she pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss.This was as easy as a heartbeat. She felt right. Without thinking, one of her hands slipped up Clarke's back onto the hard muscles beneath. Lexa sucked on her upper lip, giving it a quick and playful nip as she pulled away, trying to catch her breath.

"See," Clarke breathed, "not so bad."

"Whoa, time's up, kids,” Raven said in surprise. “I - Nice. For a girl kiss, that was..."

"Hot," supplied Octavia. She was staring at the pair.

Lexa's breath hitched in alarm. She looked at the girl in her arms, quickly stepping back when she realized where her hands were. Clearing her throat, she tried to regain her composure. Lexa straightened her jacket and rubbed an arm across her mouth for show. The other girl seemed nonplused, but was looking at her funny.

"Congrats Commander Killjoy, your cherry has been popped," Clarke observed with a small laugh. The gang cat-called in appreciation as her best friend continued quietly, "Are you gonna be alright?"

The taller girl was a bit stunned. She felt unfocused, unbalanced, and dazed. It made her bristle with annoyance as she rallied.

"Of course. I'm not a porcelain doll, Clarke," she replied a bit coldly. "You don't have to babysit me to make yourself feel better."

Clarke wore a look of confusion and hurt.

"Hey, can I get a dare going over here too?" Octavia called out.

"You're disgusting, O. Clarke isn't a 'thing' to test drive. You've seen her kiss people before - you don’t need to judge her firsthand."

Octavia looked up thoroughly confounded. "Lex, I wasn't judging. That was an actual compliment on you. I know how Clarke kisses because I've been there! I was saying you looked like a good kisser. Calm down. You're being a bit... crazy."

Her back stiffened. She furrowed her eyes in offense. “I don’t appreciate being forced into something and then made fun of for being uncomfortable with it. Not everything is a big joke or a contest. Grow up, Blake.”

“You’re being ridiculous,” Octavia said snarkily.

“Didn’t look that uncomfortable,” Jasper muttered.

Shooting him a look of pure hatred, Lexa stalked off toward the house. She was pissed, confused, and not in the mood.

“Hey, Lex?” Bellamy called after her. “Where are you going?”

When she didn’t stop or answer, she heard Raven reassure him “She’s fine, just give her a minute.”

Not stopping for anything, she brushed through the back door and straight out through the front. Her body knew what she was doing, bringing her step by step to the door of an old red pickup truck next to an ancient elm tree. Lexa threw open the door, flung herself inside, and buckled up without looking at the driver.

"Let's go."

"That bad, huh?"

"If my mother murders me tonight, it will be welcomed."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

When she didn't elaborate, he threw the truck into gear and turned in the direction of her house. They rode in silence as she stewed over the events of the evening. Lexa replayed everything over and over and tried to justify her visceral responses. She couldn't. And she felt so guilty.

Finn knew her too well, finally breaking the silence as they neared her house.

"What happened? Did you and Clarke fight?"

"No," she said numbly, "we kissed."

He almost wrecked the car, swerving to stare at her.

"You did what? How?"

Her eyes didn't look anywhere except for the road ahead. "Truth or dare."

Finn didn't seem to know what to say. "Was it - I mean are - that's hot, but - are you guys ok?"

"Fine."

"Apparently not. Did it... did you like it?"

"No," she said aggressively.

"Well, did it mean something? Like, are you or Bellamy jealous?"

"No," she insisted with force.

He looked confused. "So... What's the big deal? It's just a kiss. Even I've kissed her."

"It's not a big deal. She's my best friend and girlfriend of my other best friend."

His truck mercifully pulled into her driveway.

"Listen, you can talk to me if it upset you or meant something -" he began.

"Thanks for the ride," she cut him off, clambering out of the truck. "I'm fine and thanks again for the lift. If you need help planning a make-up date for Raven, let me know. I'm very romantic," Lexa added with a wink.

"Um, sure. Just don't make this a habit?"

"No prob. Goodnight, bro."

"Night, lesbro," he called as she slammed the door in his face.

Angrily rolling her eyes, she quietly opened the garage door and snuck up the staircase. She immediately threw off her dress, let her hair down, and snuggled into bed.

Lexa attempted to force herself into a state of relaxation while her phone began to ping with new messages. Some things needed to be dealt with the in morning, but for now, she prayed for the oblivion of unconsciousness. And the erasure of the evening. Mercifully, fate would allow this to be a dreamless night as exhaustion overtook her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Describing a first kiss is so hard. Either way, I may come back and adjust this, but for now... read and comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is welcome as well as input - stories are very organic and I'm open to PMs! Thanks guys!


End file.
